Charles Snyder
Charles Snyder is a running back for the New York Titans, focused primarily on the full back position. He played his rookie year with the Easton Bald Eagles, but was signed in Free Agency during the 2015-16 UFFL off-season. Biography Charles Snyder grew passionate with football and always dreamed of playing in the UFFL one day, but his academics was always under par that it was hard for him to practice and keep himself with numerous tutor sessions in order to maintain his grades. The tutoring sessions had helped him, even surpassing his class. He was an overachiever and always performed his best in his high school football career. He mainly was working out in the gym due to him being a fullback. Due to his size and weight, he definitely would be the best fullback he could be, protecting the quarterback from any tackles. He does work out to maintain his body weight and strength training He found his position in his sophomore year in high school. His high school won the championship division due to Snyder’s aggressive blocking and speed to make sure the QB has time to focus on his plays. After graduating from his high school, he was offered a number of scholarship funds to go to Harvaardwak to play for the team. He played rather well though his grades slumped. His mind wasn’t really focused on his game as he they lost their last few games. He focused more on studying in order to keep his grades up. The football practices were very brutal. It pushed his body with aches all over but loved the thrill of football more than anything else. The deer was happily playing for the team but he was struggling in himself to find the reasons he should play. During his off-season, he worked out while attending football camps to keep his athletic ability up to par. Charles had meaningful conversations with a former UFFL player that attended his football camp. They sat together over practice and talked about Charles’ problems of not being able to focus on the sport itself. After the talk, Charles felt more confident in his studies and continued on playing for Harvaardwak. During his junior and senior years, he participated in the playoffs and was announced MVP and earned himself a number of awards played. Clearly, he was something. He found that spark to keep playing while performing decently well in his classes. After accomplishing college, his coach advised to try out for the UFFL. Charles never thought of joining the UFFL but hearing those words gave him an open door to what would await him. After some talks during the summer with the Harvaardwak coach, Charles had his future set: submit his name into the UFFL draft pool. His family was supportive of his idea and the white tail deer was really hyped to get his name into the draft pool. With his future set in mind, he hoped that his presence in the league would prove him useful. He would get along with other players on different teams. He was always a people person; always loved talking to others and all. This was a definite step in the deer’s future. Joining the UFFL was certainly going to be a life-changing experience and earning himself a profession in the years to come. Throws: Right Interview Football players sign contracts with teams to get paid millions of dollars. When your player is signed to a team, are they going to care more about security (staying on a team longer) or money (earning the big $$$) in their contract offer? Charles will only care about security, despite how much he's getting paid. What is your player doing in the off-season to improve their chances of being drafted higher? He goes to football camps where it's available for him to go to and continues on with his training to become better. Contract Info Statistics Individual Win-Loss Record Total Record: -- Regular Season Record: -- Category:Cervines Category:Deer Category:Full Backs Category:New York